


VID: Halloween

by se42



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: mylar_fic, Fanvids, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar's wearing his Zane suit. A season 1 fanvid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Halloween" by Gabriel Tavares.
> 
> Made in 2007 for a fanworks prompt challenge on the livejournal community mylar_fic. My prompt was "halloween" from without_mission.
> 
> Vimeo password = zane

 

 

password = **zane**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/139107.html)  //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Py5ExyjPLYU)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file.):

[WMV (23 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/halloween.zip)

 


End file.
